That Girl
by Finnislife
Summary: Katniss has two older brother and one younger brother, there is no prim, when they all get called into the games, what man with a trident will help Katniss Everdeen in her games.(Their is no peeta) My fist Fic so please no harsh comments. M for latter chapters. Some other pairings with her , but soon Finnick.
1. Roger Everdeen

Chapter 1

Rogers POV

"Katniss, where are you, we need to go to the reaping?" I called out for my little sister for the 100th time it seemed that day.

"Do I really need to wear a dress, why can't I just wear some shorts?" Katniss said. She tried to sound less whinny but she failed. I smiled at my little sister, sometimes I think she want to be a boy, with all the shorts bow and knife lessons me and my brother gives her. She is good at it but, I don't think she should learn how to.

"Yes, because you are a girl." I pick up her and started to tickle her until she was breathless. My brother Tyler and John come from our room and we head off to her first and my last reaping. Katniss started to breathe faster and faster as we come closer to the sign in area.

"Tyler go check in, John go find hazel and stay with her until we come and pick you up. Katniss are you ok?" I was a little worried because she look more scared then when she ran into a bear head on when we were in the woods.

She started to shake her head. "Roger don't go, you going to get pick, please don't sign in". I bend down until I am the same height as her.

"Katniss, I will be fine, don't worry about me, we are going to sign in then go home after, and get all the berries you got for us today." I tell her and she gains a little color back in her face, then add "don't worry it won't hurt just a little prick". She looks relieved, but still worried.

"Ok". I grab her hand and walk to the table and get her checked in first, I watch her as she goes to the 12 year old section. I check in and head over to the 18 year olds. My friend Gale comes over and asks if I am ok. I give him a small node.

"Welcome, welcome to the 70th hunger games reaping in district 12. Now before we begin we have a very important video from the capital". The pinked hair lady point to a screen and it starts. It's the same video every year, so me and Gale say every word before the voice on the video says it. We snicker when the pink haired lady gives a glare.

"I just love that, don't you? Now its times to choose the female victor." She walks over the bolw of death as Tyler calls it. She puts her hand in it for a few seconds and plucks a piece of paper and walks back over to the center.

"Willow Gomez, where are you darling. Come up, Come on, don't be shy…..There we go now for the boys…..Roger Everdeen".


	2. I Told You

**Hey thank you guys for waiting for my very late update. I want to give a shout out to fluffy123 for being my first reviewer. I do not own anything but the OCs, sadly. Oh and I will be changing one small thing about Katniss.**

**Chapter #2**

**Rogers POV**

"….Roger Everdeen" Fuck. What am I going to do, I can't leave my siblings, they need me.

I didn't even know that I was walking to the stage until Katniss called my name. "Roger, no please don't take him, Roger". She cried out.

I turned around in time to see Gale come and stop her from running to me. I hated seeing my little sister in pain, she is my life. I would do anything for her, and my brothers.

When I turned back to go to the stage I saw that Haymitch, districts 12 only victor was trying to give our escort a hug, she barley pushed him off in time for the cameras to turn back to them.

"Well my my, why aren't you handsome man aren't you? Yes you are." I am not sure if she was trying to flirt with me on stage by batting her eyelashes, or she just had some of the very neon pink eye shadow out of her eye.

She told us to shake hands, I looked out into the crowd with my mask on, in hopes to find my sister and brothers and make sure they are ok.

**Katniss's POV**

"…Roger Everdeen." NO, no, no, no, no I told him not to come today I knew it; it was in my dream he was taken from me.

I don't know why I did it but I don't have control over my body sometimes. I started to walk to him then I started to run. "Roger, no please don't take him, Roger" I was starting to feel the tears fall down my face at that time. I never cry but today it seems that my emotions are being pluck at.

I was almost to him, but gale scooped me up before I could. I could have fought back and gotten to him, but the fucking dress. I was so tangled in it; I couldn't even move my legs.

Gale took me to Tyler and John. I latched onto Tyler faster than I thought I could move. I looked back at my brother on stage and he was trying to cover the fact that he looked scared by masking his emotions; he was doing an ok good. If you looked in his eyes you could tell he was scared shitless.

_Small time skip_

"Promise you will come home, promise me, and you better keep it". I said to my brother. After the reaping if you know somebody and want a chance to say goodbye you can, but for only 5 minutes.

"Katniss look at me, you know I can't promise you that, I will do everything in my power to come home to you guys but I cannot promise you that I am coming home". "Yes you can, you always keep your promises, so that means if you promise, it'll mean you come home". I was trying to keep my tears in check right now. But if you look into my eyes you can see two things, my soul. And my emotions.

I was pleading with my eyes for him to promise me, all I needed was two words, two dam words.

"Watch your mouth Katniss, and when the hell did you learn that langue". Tyler said. "What are you talking about…oh shit did I say that out loud". I was cursing myself out in my head. You see, since I am the youngest and the only girl in my little family, I couldn't do anything.

"Katniss, look at me. I will try to come home to you, but no I will not promise, I love you guys". Roger said pulling me from my thoughts. Just then peace keepers came in and told us that our time was up. I hugged my brother tight and told him I loved him.

**Rogers POV**

I don't know what I am going to do. I know deep down that I won't be coming home but I still have a little hope. Right?


	3. Author note

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated, this high school really sucks, but I can tell you that I will have the next chapter up this week some time, I don't know what day. Sorry, thanks for all you support. Love you Guys **


	4. I Don't Think it's Love

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update, getting ready for high school sucks. But the thing that I am changing about Katniss is her eyes. Instead of the fire grey, they are going to be violet. And red when she is mad, I mean pissed mad.**

**Chapter 3**

**Tyler's POV**

Fuck, what are we going to do; Roger is going in the games in 2 days. All Katniss has been doing for the past week is staring at the fucking TV. Thank god for Cole.

"Hey Mrs. Smith is Cole home?" I was at his house because my sister and Cole are never apart, besides when they are home; sometimes they spend nights at each other house. It is weird to me that my baby sister spends a night at a guy's house but, Tyler was always ok with it so, why shouldn't I be.

"Yes he is, let me get him for you." She calls his name loud enough for the capitol to hear.

"Hey what's up, Oh my god is Katniss alright." What did I tell you? I laugh and say no but we need to get her out of the house.

When we get to my house Cole just walks up to her room, sometimes I think they are dating.

I walk up to my brother John to see what he was doing.

**Coles POV**

"Hey Catnip, you ok, I haven't seen you in school for the whole week". She looked like someone had hit her with a train.

"Ya, I'm fine really, but I can't lose him I" I cut her off with a kiss. We don't have anything romantic but I have always loved her. I felt scared at first because she wasn't kissing me back. I was about to pull back when I felt her kiss back.

When we pull back from our kiss, I looked into her eyes and told her that I had loved her since we were kids.

"Cole, I like you a lot I really do, but I don't know if this is love". The look on her face says it true. I couldn't help but smile and kiss her again.


	5. Darkness

**Ok guys, in this story you won't find out anything about the games until Katniss goes in them. You will see her well read her reaction to the death of that person. And I would like to say I am sorry about not updating in a while, but from now on you will get an update every Friday to start of the weekend. I might update sometime during the week. Love you all thanks for the reviews. **

**Chapter 4**

**Katniss POV**

He was in the final 2. It was him and some dude named Cato from district 2. When it all started my brother got an 8 for his score with the gamekeepers. And in his interview he said nothing in this world could stop him from getting back to me and my brothers.

I have watch my brother get beaten and bruised for two hole weeks, he has killed two people but I won't judge him for that, it's a fight to death and the hunger games has only one rule. _You kill or be killed, and nobody wins by chance. _That one rule that can change a person, look at our only winner. Some people said he was a good person before the games, but know he is an old drunktard.

I used to laugh at him at the hob, when Tyler took me there to learn how to trade, sometimes I think he just took me there to get girls, but you know whatever. Now I know how he feels in a way.

I gasp as I see Roger being pushed into a rock by Cato. They have been fighting with swords for 10 minutes, it's scared me shitless. Me and Cole are on the couch, John is sitting on my lap and Tyler is right beside me, Cole is on my other side holding my hand. I see my brother losing before it happens, Cato has his sword on Rogers neck, and he is trying to cut Rogers head off. But Rogers's hands are holding the sword away, but I see his grip loosen and Cato takes his chance.

**Rogers POV**

Me and district tow have been fighting for 10 minutes I am about to die, and I think everyone knows it. I get push back into a rock. He pushes his sword against my neck but I grab onto it before it could do anything. The blade cut into my hands, but I have to get home to Katniss and my brothers, I can't leave the stress of taking care of the family on Tyler. My strength is about to be nothing, I don't think I have anything left. My grip on the sword loosened, and district 2 takes his chance. He pulls back his sword and the last thing that goes through my head is Katniss laughing with her violet eyes sparkling with happiness. Then nothing Just Darkness.


	6. Stay Strong

**Hey guys, so I know you guys want the chapters to be longer, but I am not that good of a writer so I will try for you. I am warning you now; if it is bad DO NOT JUGDE!**

**Chapter 5**

**Katniss POV**

_I see my brother losing before it happens, Cato has his sword on Rogers neck, and he is trying to cut Rogers head off. But Rogers's hands are holding the sword away, but I see his grip loosen and Cato takes his chance. _

I see Cato pull back his sword and cut my brothers head off, one clean swipe. My mind wasn't working or so I thought. My body my mind my anything wouldn't work, wouldn't move. I know my other brother Tyler is freaking out trying to get John out of the house sending Cole home, and trying to talk to me, I think. I couldn't, no I wouldn't.

I don't think it should have happened, but almost every moment I spent with Roger came flying back at me. I heard scream, loud and my blood ran cold by just hearing it. It was a girl, I saw Tyler running toward me. Then I heard him, Rogers eyes came back to mind. I started to see black spots cover my vision. Next thing I know, I am out cold.

"_Katniss, where are you, Katniss?" "Roger, your still alive Roger". I was running toward the house Roger showed me and Tyler a few years ago. Well house isn't a good word for it, more like a really small shack. Every year he would take me here a week after the victory tour, and we would make fun of the victor. I ran toward it and push open the door. There was roger, he looked like he was hit by a bull, but I didn't care. I leaped into his arms. "Katniss, I don't have much time. You must take care of your brother, yes Tyler to. He won't be able to handle the stress of taken care of you and John. I love you. Stay Strong don't hate Haymicth". And just like that he was gone._

**So I know this is a short chapter but you will get another in the next few days.**


	7. People Do Care

**Hey guys so I know I haven't updated in about two weeks, well if you see this is a really long chapter. I am going to write long chapters and will update when I can. Once again high school sucks.**

**Chapter 7**

**Katniss POV**

I don't know when I woke up, but I am not asleep, but not awake. Some times when I was a little girl, I would close my eyes and be in a dream world. I haven't down it in years but today I feel like I needed it. The dream was too real, for me, I wish it was real. I could feel him, smell him. But I know it was a dream because he was in the games, he is died the capitol took him from me.

Me and Cole used to make fun of Haymicth, because we thought it would be great to win the games, you would be rich, on TV, hell you could do and be whoever you wanted to be. When me and Cole would watch the games, we would say that the losers were weak, that they needed to be stronger, but now I know even the strongest cannot overcome the power of the games.

I hear my door open and close, I know it's not Tyler, because that person climbs in bed with me and begins to cry. "Please wake up sissy, please. Nobody will tell me what is going on, Roger isn't here, Tyler won't tell me why you were screaming Rogers name, and why you passed out. And Cole is going nuts, he wants to see you but, Tyler won't let him, I am not supposed to be here, just please wake up please". John says something else but I don't hear it, it is muffled by him sobbing into his hands. I can feel him crying and shaking. My dream of Roger comes back to my mind. Even if it was a dream Katniss you know you need to do it. Now get your ass up and make sure he is ok. I tell it to myself that over and over until I will myself to open my eyes.

What I see is heart breaking. John is way too skinny, skinner than before and a thought comes to mind. _How long was I out, and why the hell isn't Tyler feeding John?_ "John?" His eye pop open and he throws himself at me talking a mile per minute. I stop him. "How long was I out?" "Two weeks we thought you were dead." "Ok, no need to think I am dead, go get Tyler" I try to keep my voice soft because John hasn't hurt anyone, but it didn't work because you could see the hurt in his eyes.

**Tyler POV**

I see my brother running toward me; I can't deal with his shit right now. I have to make sure Katniss and him are feed.

"Tyler, its Katniss, she is awake". I don't even bother to listen to the rest of what he is saying. I run straight to Katniss room. When I see her face one thought goes through my mind. Oh shit.

**A Few Days Later 3****RD**** POV ish**

Katniss is waiting at the train station for Haymicth. When her brother Tyler asked her why she was going to wait for him to get home, instead of going hunting all she said was "It needs to be done, we can't blame him, because it wasn't his fault. And don't think you are out of the hole you dug when you decided that hunting wasn't going to happen. We needed that food; you saw how skinny you and John were when you tried to last on the tesserae you got". It shut him up, and all he did was lower his head in defeat. He knows what he did was wrong but he never want to go outside the fence without Roger.

When the train pulled up, the thoughts of the past few days left her mind. She saw that no one was there to see the victor home. I guess that's why he drinks; no one cares about him anymore. She thought as the victor of the 50th Hunger Games stepped off the train, but not alone. She was shocked to see Finnick Odair victor of the 65th Hunger Games step off the train right after him. Haymicth didn't even see her when he got off the train, all he thought was who was going to hate him more than they already did. It wasn't till he heard his name, he thought it was his mind playing a trick on him, but when his saw Fish Boy stiffen up he knew someone was there. When he looked at the small girl before him he gasped, he knows who this girl is.

**Katniss POV**

I call out his name, but my voice cracked. I saw the Odair boy stiffen up so I know he heard me. Then he turned around, and gasped. I felt really weird because most girls my age wear dresses and puffy clothing, but I don't like them. I wear shorts and shirts, that's it. I am dressed in black shorts and a white short sleeve button up shirt that used to belong to my brother Roger, and my hunting boots.

"Mr. Abernathy, my name is Katniss. My brother Roger was a tribute this year. I want to thank you". I said very quietly. I was scared he was going to yell at me for some reason, and maybe say get out of my face scum rat like the merchants do. But he didn't, all he said is why.

"Because I know you tried everything you could, to make him come home, but there are things you can't control, the man that took my brother life is to blame, but not fully. The capitol does this every year. And I am not going to blame you. Without the water you sent my brother he would have died sooner, but he didn't. I know that it was quick and I know hurts to be blamed for someone's death, so I will say this again. Thank you for everything". The next thing I do surprises both me and him. I hug him. I know I am crying I hate it but I push the feeling of defeat away. And walk away. But I stop and throw this over my shoulder.

"Oh and by the way Mr. Abernathy, people do care about you, try vodka sometime, it helps more than the whiskey does". With that I walk away to my home. And vow myself to never cry again. I have to be strong. For Tyler, for John, for Cole, for Haymicth, because I will make sure they will always be ok. Even if I don't know the old Fart. It was my brother last wish to me, and I never break a promise.


End file.
